starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial witness
|image=Raven SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize= |image2= Witness LotV Game1.JPG|Mobile ImperialWitnessPatriot Coop Game1.JPG|Patriot |imgsize2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion : Royal Guard |campname=Co-op Missions |baseunit=Blimp |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=11 17 (with Patriot Mode) |detect=11 17 (with Patriot Mode) |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas=100 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=30 |produced=Starport |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=R |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=350 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Imperial witness is a terran blimp designed to spread propaganda for the Terran Dominion. They are equipped with screens that are used to play Universal News Network, and can deploy a hologram with speakers. In the timeline where Arcturus Mengsk survived the Second Great War, Mengsk utilized these blimps to spread his message to the frontline and encourage his forces in the fight against Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. Game Unit Imperial witnesses are a support unit available to Arcturus Mengsk in Co-op Missions. It is a key unit as it is his primary way to generate Imperial Mandate for his calldowns. Witnesses function as detectors. When set into Patriot Mode, imperial witnesses give a 20% attack and movement speed buff to both players' armies. It also generates Imperial Mandate for every Dominion trooper (and their upgraded variants) and Dominion laborer under its effect. As the radius is large, it is beneficial to put one witness over each of Mengsk's mineral lines, which can easily gain large amounts of Imperial Mandate alone. Imperial witnesses do not indoctrinate troopers or laborers garrisoned in structures. The attack and movement buff is also very helpful for combat, as it helps both players. Take care that they are not targeted down during combat, as anti-air can make quick work of them. Upgrades and Abilities Trivia *When upgraded with Amplified Airwaves, the imperial witness in Patriot Mode will give speeches from Arcturus Mengsk: **''"Economic collapse is imminent throughout the Kel-Morian Combine. Korhal is a safe harbor for all who would depart that wasteland in search of a better life."'' **''"I've done more to protect the people of Umoja from the zerg than their own Ruling Council. No matter how they slander me, I will continue to act in the best interest of all terrans."'' **''"As your emperor, I have overseen record territory and economic expansion for the Dominion of Man. We will continue to grow, despite the poisoned parts of our body that would limit and debase us."'' **''"The brave men and women of the Dominion Armed Forces defend our homefront, but they cannot do it alone. Enlist today, to have your sentence commuted by more than half!"'' **''"Radicals and dissonants want you to ignore years of peace and prosperity at the first sound of a gunshot. They don't have the stomach to guide humanity through a galaxy fraught with danger."'' **''"Our laws are our lifeblood, and yet they are tested like never before. I will restore the order of our empire without bowing to alien ravagers."'' **''"I have pacified the zerg and swept away the protoss. Now their progenitor wants to take away everything we have! Remember who is best equipped to stand in your defense."'' **''"Whatever nonsense you might hear, I am not a clone."'' *When killed, the witness plays the Theia raven death animation. References Category:StarCraft II Terran campaign units Category:Terran starship classes